Les aventures de Vanessa Goldstein
by PrincesseLia
Summary: Vanessz Goldstein entre en sixième année a Poudlard. Cette année semble débuter comme toutes les autres : nouveaux professeurs, des tonnes de devoirs, des retenues... Mais la Serdaigle découvrira vite que bien plus de mystères et de dangers l'entoure à présent. Un curieux livre, de terribles visions et des promenades nocturnes en forêt : venez vivre de mystérieuses aventures.


Les aventures de Vanessa Goldstein

**1. Une rentrée**

Septembre 2021.

C'était la veille de ma rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard J'avais peur mais en même temps j'étais complétement surexcitée, comme à chaque fois. Papa m'avait préparé des lasagnes pour mon dernier diner à la maison, malgré le travail il prenait le temps de s'occuper de moi. Mon père était Anthony Goldstein, il était tireur d'élite de baguette magique. Un métier dangereux mais cela ne se ressentait pas vraiment. En effet, tout était calme en ce moment. La paix régnait depuis maintenant 20 ans, depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard. Bien sûr on ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Maman nous avait quittés quand je n'avais que quatre ans. C'était une femme formidable malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique. Papa n'arrêtai pas de la charrier, mais elle ne se vexait pas. Elle adorait les sorciers, la magie, elle avait adoré notre monde et l'avais accepté avec une bonté sans pareil. Papa me parlait souvent d'elle. Et je lui parlais souvent de Poudlard. Cette école lui manquait et elle avait bien changé. Les travaux de reconstruction en avait fait une école encore plus grande, avec de nouveaux secrets et de nouveaux trésors. Je venais de recevoir une lettre me confirmant mon rôle de préfète pour l'année, le préfet en chef sera Arnold Cop. Il allait me charrier pour avoir eu cette promotion. C'était un serdaigle et c'était aussi un ami... Papa aussi avait été préfet de cette maison, il avait était très fière quand j'avais été choisi pour faire régner l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard. Mais ce rôle ne m'allait pas vraiment bien, malgré ce que le corps enseignant pouvait penser. J'étais loin d'être disciplinée ou alors je me forçais à faire semblant de l'être. Ce que je préférais c'était préparer mes bagages, vérifier qu'il ne me manque rien. Mon énorme valise était posée sur mon lit, Perny, mon chat, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir y entrer. Mes robes de sorcières, mes livres (beaucoup de livres), mes vêtements : la caisse était pleine à ras bord. J'étais bien contente de laisser pour une fois mon vieux chaudron à la maison. Je ne suivrais plus les cours de potions à présent. Papa n'avait pas était ravi de mes BUSES. Il tenait tellement à ce que travaille plus tard au ministère… Et pour cela il fallait obligatoirement avoir des ASPICS et donc que je travaille. Au moins pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'avais pas pour ambition de travailler au ministère mais je préférais en être certaine avant de lui dire. Je me suis couchée tôt, attendant le lendemain avec impatiente.

Un bourdonnement fit irruption dans mes oreilles le lendemain matin. Ce sortilège de réveil était insupportable. Ces bruits ne se dissipaient que lorsqu'on était dressé sur ses jambes, bel et bien éveillé. Je me surpris à faire un bon en dehors de mon lit. Un léger coup de brosse, un brin de toilette, un jean, un tee shirt. J'étais prête. Je bouclai ma valise, sorti de ma chambre et frappa a la porte voisine.

Papa, il est l'heure.

J'entendis un grognement à travers la porte et descendit les escaliers avec un sourire. Je n'aimais pas faire grand-chose mais je m'efforçai à lui préparer un petit déjeuner mangeable pour cette journée particulière. Des œufs brouillés, du pain, du bacon, ce genre de choses délicieuses. Il descendit. Ses cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argenté étaient décoiffés, il paraissait assommer de fatigue. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …Je ne veux pas que tu partes encore.

Je me mis à sourire tendrement.

- Papa. Courage. Et puis Leatï reste là elle.

Leatï c'était ma grande sœur. Enfin ma demi-sœur, la première fille de ma mère. Ma petite famille en devenait un peu étrange puisque ma sœur était donc une moldue. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de très bien nous entendre. Elle avait 21 ans et arrivait dans une semaine, elle s'était trouvé un poste à Edimbourg. Papa se mit à sourire légèrement et oublia toute peine en voyant son assiette débordante de victuailles alléchantes. Exceptionnellement papa avait pris sa journée pour m'amener a la gare. Bien sûr j'étais parfaitement en mesure de m'y rendre moi-même mais c'était une tradition à laquelle il tenait. Nous arrivâmes dans un Londres extrêmement froid. Le vent était glaciale et je sentais mes cheveux gonfler et voler à son rythme. Le bruit des pas sur le quai, le cliquetis des machines et la voix guillerette qui faisait les annonces faisait naitre en moi un grand sentiment de jubilation. J'adorais les gares et je n'ai jamais vraiment trop su pourquoi. Perny sembla plisser les yeux lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de la voix 9/4. Il redoutait chaque année ce moment. Chaque année, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait de plus en plus d'écoliers sur le quai je finissais par croire que les sorciers se multiplier bien plus vites que tout autre créatures. Comme toujours Papa n'arrêta pas de s'arrêter pour dire bonjour à tous ceux qu'il croisait et cela m'agaçait sincèrement. Surtout lorsque cela me poussait à rencontrer des gens que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir. C'est cela qui se produisit lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour serrer la main à l'auror le plus célèbre d'Angleterre : Harry Potter. Derrière lui était posé un jeune homme à l'air à la fois lasse et provocant. Ses cheveux en bataille et son écharpe aux couleurs rouges et or négligemment enroulée autour de son cou, il me regarda avec un air tout à fait méprisant. C'était James Potter. On ne s'entendait pas vraiment, surtout depuis que j'avais écrit un article assez méchant sur lui dans le journal clandestin de Poudlard (dont j'étais la célèbre rédactrice en chef et fondatrice).

- Harry, tu te souviens de ma fille, Vanessa ?

Monsieur Potter hocha la tête et me sourit avec amusement, ce qui m'étonna.

- Oh Vanessa. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Anthony tu peux être sûr que ta fille a la plume aussi drôle que sanglante.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, mais étonnamment Mr Potter n'avait pas du tout l'air contrarié, bien au contraire. C'était plus son fils qui avait l'air de l'être. Ils partirent tous les deux saluer d'autres gens. Je senti les yeux de mon père se glacer un peu plus et se tourner vers moi :

- Vanessa ? Tu te souviens du jour ou ton directeur m'a envoyé un courrier express au sujet de ce journal clandestin lors de ta quatrième année ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et ajouta d'un air faussement grave :

- Oh oui…une bien triste affaire.

- Vanessa ! Ne me dit pas que tu as reprit ?

- La demande était tellement forte... la compagnie ne pouvait pas lâcher tous ses clients si fidèles !

Il soupira.

- On n'en reparlera à Noel.

Je lui embrassai la joue et monta dans le train qui lui n'avait apparemment pas changé. Selena Hopkins, une de mes meilleurs amis avait décidé d'arrêter l'école et de travailler directement dans la boutique de robe de sorcier de sa mère. Elle m'avait donc abandonné dans la suite de mes études. Heureusement, il me restait Joanna Loïck et Arnold avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Bien qu'Arnold ai un an de plus que nous il était tout de même un de nos meilleurs amis. Et j'avoue que j'aurais eu bien moins de cœur à retourner à Poudlard s'ils n'avaient pas été là, tous les deux. Encore fallait-il que je les trouve. Ce train était un labyrinthe. Je fouillai dans ma poche et attacha mon insigne de préfet sur mon petit pull gris et bleu, au couleur de ma maison.

- Vanessa, ne va pas t'affaler dans un siège. Tu es préfet. Tu dois faire le tour des voitures.

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix d'Arnold. Je me tournai et me blottit instinctivement contre lui, puis je compris enfin ce qu'il venait de me dire et je relevai la tête.

- Quoi ? En faire le tour ? Sans m'arrêter ?

Je soupirai. Arnold était un grand garçon maigrelet, ses cheveux noisette étaient drus et courts. A ce moment-là il portait ses petites lunettes carrées. Cela lui donnait l'air encore plus sérieux. Il avait déjà revêtu sa cape de sorcier et son insigne de préfet en chef brillait sur sa poitrine. Il était incroyablement barbant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui. Il m'adressa un sourire.

- Fait au moins semblant, pour les dix premières minutes du voyage. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à regretter de t'avoir soutenu devant le professeur Blotilick lorsqu'il devait désigner les préfets de la maison.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Ce rôle ne me correspond pas et… Joanna aurait fait une…

Il me coupa.

- Joanna était d'accord avec moi. Vanessa, ton problème c'est que quand tu t'ennuies, tu ne fais que des bêtises. Je prends les choses en main. Maintenant tu n'auras plus de temps libre.

Quel idiot, quel crétin ! Et ça se dit être un ami. Plus de temps libre ? Mon année allez être horrible, au pire je ne prendrai pas ma promotion au sérieux et on me retira mon insigne. En fait, je priai bien pour que cela arrive. Comme il me l'avait conseillé, je fis le tour des voitures. Je laissai deux premières années se battre dans un couloir, un jeune homme jeter une bulle de bave dans les cheveux d'une de ses camarades et m'arrêta devant un compartiment. James Potter était à moitié endormi sur une banquette, Juliette Rowley tendrement assoupi dans ses bras. Je senti mon visage grimacer et mon esprit regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil photo. Le petit filet de bave qui coulait de la lèvre de Juliette aurait fait une image de couverture parfaite pour le premier journal de l'année. Tant pis. Je poursuivis ma route et rejoignait enfin Joanna et d'autres de mes camarades. Joanna pouvait paraitre superficiel et excentrique mais elle était en réalité la personne la plus gentille et tendre que je connaisse. Notre complicité était la chose la plus forte que j'avais.

James sort avec Juliette ? Oh ! Mais c'est horrible. Pourquoi elle hein ? Elle se recolore les cheveux avec sa baguette !

Toi aussi tu le fais. Rétorquai-je.

Joanna parut indigner.

Mais moi je maitrise le sort à la perfection !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Joanna non plus d'ailleurs.

**2. Le petit remplaçant**

Le trajet en train passait toujours trop vite, et nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à Prêt-au-lard. L'air était humide et brumeux, rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé. Je m'attendais à voir l'énorme silhouette du garde-chasse, Hagrid mais fut surprise de voir une silhouette beaucoup plus fine et petite tenir l'énorme lanterne verte. Une voix beaucoup moins grave remplaça celle du demi géant pour appeler les premières années. Je tournai mon regard vers Arnold, certaine qu'il avait une explication sur ce remplacement. Lui qui d'habitude était au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Le brouillard m'empêcher de bien voir, je m'approchai donc pour discerner les traits de l'étranger. Bien sûr je du bousculer quelques nouveaux pour m'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'air moyennement jeune, la trentaine environ, il était brun et avait de fins yeux sombres. Son teint était pâle, presque maladif et pourtant il souriait. Je ne le reconnu pas du tout.

Ou est Hagrid ? Me permettais-je de lui demander.

Arnold me foudroya du regard. Mon ton avais-peut-être était un peu trop agressif.

Il est en …vacances.

En vacances ? Le jour de la rentrée ?

Le coude d'Arnold me rentra dans les côtes. Je me pinçai les lèvres avec un sourire. Le petit remplaçant regarda mon insigne sur ma grande robe de sorcière bleue marine.

Vous êtes préfète ? Rassemblez les premières années. Vous les accompagnerez sur les barques.

Quoi ? Mais on n'a jamais fait ça !

Les choses changent. Votre nom ?

Et le vôtre ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

Le petit remplaçant se contenta de soupirer. Une épaule me percuta et se planta devant moi. Un tas plus ou moins harmonieux de muscles et des cheveux mal coiffé. Je senti mes yeux se lever d'eux même vers le ciel en signe de désespoir.

Teddy ! Ca fait tout drôle de te voir ici !

Oh pareil pour moi James.

Oh parfait, les deux se connaissaient. Décidemment.

Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Potter.

Oui, il y a pas mal de nouveau cette année. Tu veux bien accompagné la demoiselle et les élèves dont elle sera responsable sur leurs barques ? Monsieur le préfet en chef doit se rendre au plus vite à la grande salle.

Le dénommé Teddy se tourna vers Arnold qui s'exécuta. James accepta de très bon cœur ce que son ami lui avait demandé puis se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air totalement déçu. S'il avait remarqué que c'était de moi dont il s'agissait, il aurai sans aucun doute trouvé une excuse pour se défiler. Mais malheureusement pour lui il était idiot et ne faisait attention à personne.

Oh décidemment cette école n'est pas assez grande.

Ferme la Potter.

C'est ça. On y va. En espérant que tu ne fasses pas couler la barque.

Je fus très vexée. Je me demandai si il avait dit ça à cause de mes quelques kilos en trop ou bien sur ma supposé maladresse. En tous les cas, c'était un idiot. J'en fus une nouvelle fois assuré. A bord, je n'avais qu'une envie, noyer ce Gryffondor de malheur. Je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. Ils se sentaient tellement supérieurs et héroïques, cela était devenu répugnant. Mais bien sûr, j'étais une des rares à penser cela. Je ne prononçai pas un mot et me contenta d'écraser le pied d'un première année au propos déplacés. Arnold m'aurait surement sermonné sur le fait que la meilleur autorité n'était pas celle de la violence, mais heureusement il n'était pas là, et vu la tête du petit après ça, je doute fort qu'il eut raison de le faire. Je n'aimais pas vraiment se barques, c'était inconfortable et le ballottement de l'eau me faisait mal au ventre. Ce moyen de transport était une chose que j'aurai aimé ne jamais connaitre à Poudlard mais il les avait gardés, par tradition peut être. Les barques arrivèrent sur une petite côte, tout en bas du château. Le petit remplaçant avança vers une porte de pierre, il tendu sa baquette vers une grosse serrure. Quelques secondes après, l'énorme porte s'ouvrit lentement. Je m'enfonçai dans les longues galeries qui nous mènerait jusqu'à la grande salle, les nouveaux derrières moi. Ils avaient l'air tellement impatients, même si certain semblait plus apeuré qu'autre chose.

Cette galerie est pleine de chauve-souris non ? demanda un petit brun à l'allure chétive.

Bien sûr. Mais une chauve-souris n'est rien comparé à toutes les autres créatures qui nous entourent tu sais. Lui répondis-je.

Il avait l'air encore plus troublé, je le regardai avec un sourire et ajouta :

Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal d'avoir peur mais ça va disparaitre avec le temps tu sais, il suffit…de voir toutes ses choses qui te font peur comme…des blagues. Rire de ses peurs est une bonne façon de les supprimer à tout jamais.

Le petit me rendit un léger sourire. Je savais que James m'avait entendu et maintenant il me regardait bizarrement, je me tournai un peu plus vers lui mais il fila rejoindre la tête du rang.

Notre convoi arriva enfin en face d'un petit escalier qui menait au grand hall. Rien n'avait changé, le hall de pierre, le grand escalier et sur la gauche les portes de la grande salle. Elles étaient toujours en bois fin mais des figures étaient sculptées sur le bois. Des silhouettes munissant des baguettes, visant des ombres féroces flottant dangereusement sur le ciel. La gravure était très belle et détaillé, elle avait faite en souvenir de la grande bataille. Tout comme le grand mémorial qui se trouvait à l'est du château, vers les serres. Tout le monde commençait à arriver, je pénétrai dans la grande salle. Le ciel était noir et les bougies flottaient gentiment dans les airs. Je m'installai à la table des serdaigles. Seulement trois deuxièmes années étaient présentes. Joanna ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver, accompagné de Sarah Jenkins, une camarade qui partageait notre dortoir. Joanna s'assaillait en face de moi.

Alors ? C'est qui ?

J'en sais rien. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Et ça m'inquiète pour Hagrid. Qu'il soit trop fatigué pour assurer les cours, je comprends, mais ne pas le voir du tout c'est autre chose.

Les deux amis durent se turent, le directeur, Thomas Laurenz Melfhort avait pris place devant l'assemblé. Il allait commencer son discours. Elles en sauraient sans aucun doute plus, un peu plus tard. Je cherchai Arnold du regard mais ne le vis pas autour de la table, ni dans la salle. Le directeur n'était pas quelqu'un de très impressionnant. Il était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux marrons passaient peu à peu au gris et un petit bouc siégé dignement sur son menton. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe aux teintes automnale. Melfhort n'était pas quelqu'un de hautement charismatique et intelligent, mais il était sympathique et juste. Tout ce dont Poudlard avait besoin. Je l'aimais bien malgré le fait que lui, me redoutait un peu. Surtout depuis qu'il avait mis au courant au sujet de mon journal, tout sauf sympathique.

Mes chers élèves. J'aimerai tout d'abord vous souhaiter une bonne année en ces lieux et surtout à tous ceux qui débutent ici leurs scolarité! Que Poudlard soit pour vous une maison chaleureuse, une maison que vous seriez heureux de revoir chaque année. Je sais que vous avez surement très faim mais je me dois de vous transmettre tous les changements du corps enseignants de l'année mais aussi les noms de vos nouveaux préfets. Même si, encore une fois j'en suis certain, ces derniers n'ont pas manqué de s'en vanter.

Suite à la demande du ministère, notre école se doit d'assurer un nouveau cours qui concernera les cinquième, sixième et septième années. Ce cour sera optionnel et consistera à apprendre les bases de certains cours moldu en complément de la matière Etude des moldus. Matière ayant pour but d'aider les sorciers qui souhaiteraient travailler dans le monde des moldus avec les compétences requises. Cette option sera assurée par notre professeur d'étude des moldus, Laura Martin.

A la table des professeurs, Melle Martin, avec sa longue crinière brune et son grand sourire se leva et salua les élèves. A ce moment-là le petit remplaçant pris place à la table. Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, j'observai l'homme avec attention.

- Pas de changements pour les autres matières sauf en histoire de la magie (je tendis l'oreille) , le professeur Cuthbert Binns à décider de laisser sa place…

Il y eut alors une véritable effusion de joie parmi les élèves. C'est vrai que ce fantôme avait un talent admirable pour endormir son auditoire, mais j'avais toujours aimé sa matière. Je regardai la table des professeurs, je n'avais pas remarqué de nouveaux arrivants à part…le petit remplaçant. Je me mordis les lèvres…

- Il sera remplacé par Teddy Lupin qui a ce soir remplacé notre garde-chasse dans ces fonctions, exceptionnellement.

Je senti ma fourchette se courber sous la pression de ma main qui la tordait, inconsciemment. L'histoire était ma matière préférée et voilà je l'allais devoir supporter le petit remplaçant. Joanna me regarda et pouffa de rire devant mon expression.

- Pour finir, voici la liste de vos préfets :

Gryffondor: Thomas Finnigan et Jane Crivey

Poufsouffle : Philibert Macmillan et Claire Whitby

Serdaigle : Vanessa Goldstein et Arnold Cop qui sera aussi votre préfet en chef. (Je fus très fière des applaudissements et des cris guerriers de mes camarades.)

Et enfin pour Serpentard : Julia Whitby et Lucas Tertins.

La répartition peut enfin avoir lieu.

Même de loin, je vis les yeux de la plupart des premières années s'illuminer. Mon regard se porter surtout sur le petit peureux de tout à l'heure, j'avais envie que tout se passe bien pour lui. J'aurais aussi aimé qu'il soit envoyé à serdaigle mais le choixpeau cria pour lui la maison Poufsouffle. Tant pis, nous accueillirent tout de même très chaleureusement une vingtaine de nouveaux aigles. Ensuite une multitude de plats apparurent sauvagement sur les tables. Je retrouvai le sourire, le petit remplaçant n'allait tout de même pas me gacher mes dernières années à Poudlard. Je me goinfrai de canard aux pêches lorsqu'Arnold remonta la salle pour s'assoir prêt de moi. Il avait l'air de revenir de dehors.

- Merci de vous être inquiéter.

Je haussai les sourcils et lui demanda, ne regardant que la montagne de pomme de terre qui trônait dans mon assiette.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as été kidnappé et tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Bravo.

- Mais ! Non pas du tout. J'ai dû régler une affaire urgente.

Joanna pouffa de rire ce qui déplut fortement à notre préfet en chef.

- J'ai hâte d'entendre comment tu as sauvé tout le monde.

- … Peevys avait saccagé les plantes du Professeur Londubat, moi et Melki on est allez remettre l'endroit en place.

Waouh, Monsieur Cop vous avez passez un coup de balai dans une serre, accompagné du larbin du château mais vous êtes un héros ! Décorons-le. Cria Joanna.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Sarah non plus. Arnold avait l'habitude de ce genre de blague. J'étais tellement contente de retrouver cet endroit et cette ambiance. Cette année allez être magnifique. C'est ce qu'on espérait tous. Le festin fut terminer et je du accompagné les élèves de ma maison jusqu'à notre salle de commune et nos dortoirs qui se trouvait dans la plus belle tour du château. Quel ne fut pas les cris d'admiration des nouveaux lorsqu'ils entraient dans ce qui allait être leurs pièce de détente pour les 7 années à venir. Une immense pièce ronde dont les murs étaient décorés de tapisseries bleus, et vers l'est d'immenses baies vitré qui donnait une charmante vu sur le lac du château. Ils y avaient aussi de généreux fauteuils en soie bleu, une grande cheminée de marbre, plusieurs tables dont deux servaient à jouer aux échecs et deux énormes canapés en cuir. La pièce était à la fois majestueuse et chaleureuse. Le plafond était en fait un dôme ou était peint une grande fresque représentant le ciel étoilé. Autour du dôme avait été écris ces mots « Le savoirs lié à un esprit créatif, devient la plus belle des armes ». La tour avait complétement était détruite lors de la grande bataille, la construction n'avait donc pas plus de vingt ans. Cependant, les pierres paraissaient tout de même sortir d'un autre temps, tout comme les tableaux et le mobilier.

La porte à gauche mène aux dortoirs des filles. 7 en tout, un par année. Les premières années étant plus nombreux que les autres, leurs chambres on était rallongées. Pareille à droite, pour les garçons. Je sais que la vie en communauté peut être parfois difficile, ne vous laissez pas déborder par les problèmes et n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, à moi, Arnold ou bien aux autres élèves de la maison. Nous sommes ici tous très fréquentables. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain !

J'étais assez fière de mon éloquence, Joanna aussi apparemment puisqu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'applaudir lors de mon petit discours. Cette fille était trop enthousiaste, c'était bien pour ça que je ne l'accompagnais pas toujours aux matchs de quidditch. Je finis par moi aussi regagné mon dortoir, je le partageais avec Joanna et Sarah mais aussi avec Alice Melpick et Clara Delvaux que j'aimais beaucoup moins. En fait je ne pouvais pas les supporter, comme beaucoup de gens dans cette école. Elles étaient la vanité et la bêtise même mais pour le bien de la chambre, je faisais tout pour garder mon calme. Si je n'hésitais pas à parler honnêtement de mes camarades dans mon journal, j'étais beaucoup plus silencieuse lorsque j'étais en face d'eux, ce qui était un grand défaut. Les filles et moi, on s'efforçait de les ignorer, même si Laura semblait ne pas être ravie de mon poste de préfet. De toute évidence elle pensait qu'elle aurait été bien meilleure que moi dans ce rôle. J'avais hâte d'être demain pour connaitre mon emploi du temps même si je redoutais la reprise des cours, le travail ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué. Il fut assez dur de se réveillé le lendemain. On m'avait confié la tâche de distribuer les emplois du temps aux premières années lors de leurs du petit déjeuner. Quand j'eu fini, je regagnai ma place et déroula le parchemin à mon nom avec impatience.

Emploi du temps, Vanessa Goldestein

6éme année, maison SERDAIGLE. Vous avez en tout 28h de cour par semaine. Vous partagerez les cours d'histoire de la magie avec la maison GRYFFONDOR,de métamorphose avec la maison POUFSOUFFLE et de sortilège avec la maison SERPENTARD.

Je senti ma main froisser dangereusement le bout de papier. Les cours d'histoire de la magie n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir, de nombreux gryffondor ne m'aimaient pas et Joanna avait arrêté définitivement ce cour. Je n'aimais pas être seule et pourtant je l'étais souvent, encore une fois je le serai et cela allait être dur.

- Tu en profiteras donc pour bosser cette matière, et tu seras la meilleure, j'en suis certaine. Me dit Joanna, gentiment.

Mais j'étais déja la meilleure. Tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Personne ne m'avait battu en histoire de la magie mais Monsieur Lupin devait déjà avoir de nombreux aprioris sur moi, je ne partais définitivement pas gagnante. Une fois le petit-déjeuner finis, je rassemblai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle d'histoire qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. C'était une grande salle lumineuse à la décoration quasiment inexistante. Je pris place devant, j'étais la première à arriver. D'autres serdaigle arrivèrent mais aucun deux ne s'assaillit à côté de moi. Le cour allait commencer et j'étais seule comme je me l'étais prédit. Tant pis, je n'avais besoin de personne après tout. Monsieur Lupin était discrètement assit derrière son bureau, il nous demanda de sortir nos livres et tout le monde s'exécuta sans un bruit. Je passai un regard sur la classe, Potter n'était pas là. Il avait surement, lui aussi, abandonné cette matière.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler la date de la création du Code international du secret magique ?

Je me depecha de lever la main, Lupin parut surpris et me désigna.

- 1692, Monsieur. Les persécutions infligées aux sorciers atteignent leur sommet à cette époque. C'est une période très sombre pour la Communauté Magique, les gouvernements du Monde Magique se rencontrent pour trouver des solutions à la crise et décide donc de caché à tout jamais la Magie aux Moldus.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Goldstein. J'offre 10 points à votre maison si vous me dite quel sorcier à tenter de s'opposer a ce code.

Je me mis à réfléchir et après quelque secondes la réponse me vint en tête.

Isabelle Garden, Monsieur. Elle militait pour le dialogue et la diplomatie entre moldus et sorcier, et se refuser à cacher ses pouvoirs. Elle se vantait d'être amie avec un grand nombre de moldus. Elle a fini par être assassiner. Les gouvernements ont vu dans ce drame une raison de plus de ce caché. Mais personnellement je doute que le meurtre soit le fruit d'un…

- Goldstein. Nous sommes en Histoire, votre avis n'a donc aucune valeur je suis désolé. Je vous offre tout de même les 10 points.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je n'avais pas fini, il me restait encore plein de choses intéressantes à dire et il m'avait coupé. Du bout de sa baguette, il écrivit le nom d'Isabelle Garden sur le grand tableau noir et tout le monde se penchai pour prendre des notes. Un grand fracas gronda lorsqu'un individu ouvrit la porte sans discrétion. Sa respiration était haletante, chose normal lorsqu'on a plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. C'était Potter. Son regard était un peu perdu, il n'y avait plus de place. A part à côté de moi. Après quelques secondes d'arrêt il se dirigea vers ma table et pris place à côté de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

Le cour se poursuivi presque normalement, grâce à moi ma maison remporta une nouvelle fois 10 points. Chose qui poussera mes camarades de maison à être respectueux et sympathiques avec moi pour les trois prochains mois environ. Monsieur Lupin n'était pas un mauvais professeur, il semblait connaitre sa matière et donnait un certain rythme au cour. Mais il n'avait même pas reproché à Potter son retard, et l'idée qu'il fasse du favoritisme ne faisait qu'affaiblir l'estime que je lui portai, estime qui n'était déjà pas très forte. Alors que nous rangions nos affaires, je regardai brièvement Potter :

- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu sois admissible à ce cour, Potter.

- Le professeur Lupin accepte les élèves qui ont eu « Effort exceptionnel » à leurs Buses. Ça ne m'enchante pas trop mais ça peut-être pratique. Et puis je pourrais toujours copier sur toi pendant les devoirs. Tu deviendras quelqu'un d'utile.

Mon poing se serra.

- …Je t'emmerde. Sincèrement.

J'attrapai mon sac et sorti vite de la salle, je n'aurai pas pu rester plus longtemps ou alors Potter se serai aperçu qu'il m'avait blessé. C'est le risque lorsqu'on se fait passer pour une forteresse intouchable, on est obligé de cacher aux autres le fait qu'on est juste une pauvre jeune fille émotive. Je retenu une larme et marcha rapidement dans la galerie mais quelqu'un m'interpela. Je me retournai, c'était une jeune fille blonde à la cravate jaune et noir. Je me mis à sourire. C'était Alexanne Montgomery, ma meilleure collaboratrice pour le journal. C'était aussi elle qui m'empêchait de sortir des choses trop méchantes dans le PoudlardClandestin. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs bien crié dessus le jour de la sortie de l'article sur Potter.

Eh ! Alors, quand est ce que le journal reprend ? Il va reprendre n'est-ce pas ? Mitch et moi on est super impatients. Et Théa m'a aussi dit qu'elle voulait reprendre !

Je…je ne sais. Fixons une réunion… samedi, 14h00, Prêt du lac ?

Parfait ! A samedi alors !

Je la saluai brièvement de la main et reprit ma route. Bien sûr, il était indispensable pour moi de reprendre le journal même si maintenant que j'étais préfète cela allait m'attirer bien plus d'ennuis. L'année dernière le journal avait réussi à rester discret et on ne c'était contenté que d'articles assez gentillets. Ayant passé la majorité de mon temps libre en retenue lors de ma quatrième année, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revivre ça. Il fallait tout de même que je trouve une idée d'article pour le numéro de la rentrée : l'idée m'effleura de parler du Professeur Lupin, mais il fallait que j'en sache beaucoup plus sur lui avant. Cela n'allait pas être facile, et ce n'était pas à Potter que j'allais demander des renseignements… Hagrid ! Bien sûr, mon prochain cours était celui de soins aux créatures magiques et j'étais certaine qu'Hagrid connaissait Monsieur Lupin.

J'avais toujours aimé le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, si j'avais un peu de mal à aimer mes semblables, j'étais assez doué avec les animaux. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'étais devenu une des élèves préféré du Professeur Hagrid. ( Tout du moins c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses). Après avoir passé deux heures à classer les différences et les ressemblances des Abraxans, des Ethonans, des Gronians et des Sombrals (espèces de chevaux magiques), je me dirigeai vers mon professeur. Hagrid était un grand homme à la barbe touffu dont la couleur tirait sur le gris. Il était à la fois imposant et sympathique, souvent dans la lune mais toujours à l'écoute.

Alors le cours t'as plus ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Evidemment Hagrid. J'espère que vous allez mieux, Joanna, Arnold et moi étions très inquiets !

Et oui, je vieilli…mais tout vas bien ne t'en fais pas. Heureusement que Teddy était volontaire pour me remplacer, j'étais dans un sale état.

C'est vrai qu'il avait une mine fatigué, et le cours fut beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, sans accident ni morsure. Il n'était donc pas dans sa meilleure forme. Mais là ou Hagrid était impressionnant c'est qu'il avait mentionné tout seul le sujet que j'attendais. Je souriais et lui demanda :

Teddy, tu veux parler du Professeur Lupin ?

Euh oui, c'est bien ça ! Ah Professeur…ça me fait bizarre, je l'ai connu tout jeune et j'ai même connu ses parents. C'étaient des gens biens.

…Ah oui vraiment ?

Je souriais avec innocence, priant pour qu'il continue de parler.

Oui ! Ton père doit surement se souvenir d'eux, ils faisaient partie de l'ordre du phénix. Enfin bon ! Il faut que je te laisse, une colonie de Ciseburines attaque les animaux depuis quelques semaines. De vrai petite saletés ces machins.

Je hochai la tête et le salua de la main, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi il parlait, et juste déçu qu'il ne m'en ait pas dit plus. Papa ne m'avait jamais parlé d'un monsieur Lupin, il faudra donc que je me renseigne auprès de lui. Mais avant cela, je devais aller en cour de botanique. Monsieur Londubat devait aussi savoir des choses, mais il était un peu trop timide pour me dire quoi que ce soit et ce n'est pas le genre de personne à qui je pourrai poser des questions en toute impunité. Hagrid avait parlé au passé lorsqu'il avait mentionné les parents de Monsieur Lupin, ils étaient surement morts…je décidai donc de passer au mémorial après mon cour. Le fait de savoir que ses parents auraient pu mourir à cause de Voldemort me troublait et me faisait un peu regretter toutes les choses que j'avais pensé de lui. Mais j'étais journaliste et je n'avais le droit d'écrire qu'une chose : la vérité clair et approuvée. L'article que j'avais écrit il y a maintenant deux ans sur James Potter était méchant, certes, mais il était aussi complétement vrai. Je me répétai souvent cela pour ne pas regretter de l'avoir écrit.

Le cours de botanique fut pour moi une calamité, même si j'avais réussi à m'en sortir lors de mes buses, je n'avais jamais eu un talent fou avec ces plantes. Je me fis mordre la main par une tarendelule alors que je commençai à en extraire la résine. En soit ce n'était pas très grave, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment attirer l'attention en classe et là tout le monde c'était retourner. Joanna, qui avait bien sûr, parfaitement réussi l'exercice, c'était fait une joie de se moquer de moi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé du journal, ni de l'article que je comptai faire. Elle sera informée bien assez tôt de la reprise de mes activités. Mais celui que je redoutai le plus c'était Arnold. Il allait surement être très déçu, mais il devait le savoir depuis le temps : on ne me change pas. Je comptai me rendre au mémorial mais afin que Joanna ne me pose pas trop de question je décidai d'y aller plus tard. Je n'arrivai jamais à lui mentir de toute façon. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le château afin d'y prendre notre repas. Arnold était très satisfait de son premier jour est était déjà en train de copier une explication sur un parchemin. Décidemment, il était déprimant et il me faisait déjà culpabiliser sur le fait que je ne prenais pas mes études au sérieux. Mais je repris vite le sourire, mon cours suivant était l'étude des moldus, évidemment j'aimais bien cette matière et il était facile pour moi d'avoir des bonnes notes ayant une demi-sœur moldue.

J'étais désespérée de voir que les professeurs nous avaient déjà donné beaucoup de devoirs. Une chose que j'avais longtemps déniée s'imposait maintenant à moi : cette année n'allait pas être aussi agréable que les autres. Il fallait que je travaille, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. La journée passa tout de même assez vite. A la fin du diner, je pensai aller directement me coucher. J'étais épuisée. Je sorti donc de table et proposa a Joanna de me rejoindre plus tard, au dortoir. J'étais heureuse de retrouver ce château, ces pierres et ces couloirs. C'est étrange de sentir à quel point un lieu peut être important dans une vie. Le plus étrange est que celui si l'avait été pour beaucoup. Alors que je traversai un couloir pour me rendre dans la tour j'entendis des voix s'élever un peu plus loin. Poussée par ma curiosité incorrigible, je m'avançai doucement. Les voix s'élevaient un peu plus et ne paraissaient pas des plus joyeuses. Trois silhouettes se tenaient derrière une statue de pierre, cachée derrière celle si je reconnus les trois jeunes hommes : Scorpius Malfoy, Thomas Finnigan et Eliott Peterwood. Les deux derniers avaient leurs baquettes pointé sur le premier : Un grand blond, élève à serpentard. Je le connaissais, je l'avais vu en cour de sortilège quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi un préfet de gryffondor avait-il une baguette pointée sur un autre élève ?

Je pense que c'est toi qui as commencé. Je vais te punir espèce de malade. On ne touche pas à mes amis. Déclara Thomas.

Je…je te jure que je n'ai rien fait. Promis. Il y a un malentendu.

Scorpius avait l'air apeuré mais aussi sincère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais subir ce genre de situation.

Fermes-là. Tu m'as regardé de travers Malfoy. Répliqua Eliott.

En quelques secondes la baguette d'Eliott s'agita et Scorpius tomba par terre. Les deux le regardaient en riant. Mais tout cela se passa très vite. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sorti moi aussi ma baguette en chêne blanc et la pointa vers eux.

Petrificus Totalus !

Eliott et Thomas gisaient ainsi sur le sol, immobile et l'air bien plus apeuré que celui de Scorpius. Je m'avançai vers mes deux victimes.

Je vois que tu prends à cœur ton rôle de préfet, Finnigan.

Scorpius se releva.

Tu feras mieux de partir…avant que quelqu'un ne te vois.

Ils vont me dénoncer de toute façon. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

Je lui souris gentiment et reprit ma route. Je me surpris à l'entendre me suivre. Mon visage se tourna vers lui. C'était un grand garçon au teint pâle, ces cheveux blond étaient légèrement bouclé, et son menton carré. Il avait un air sérieux et pourtant il n'impressionner pas grand monde. Peut-être parce qu'il s'efforçait de passer partout inaperçu. Seuls les élèves aux gouts prononcés pour les beaux garçons le remarquaient. Et encore, il n'était pas très à la mode de séduire un Malfoy. En fait il me faisait pitié. Il était le fils et le petit fils d'anciens mangemorts. Des partisans du mal. Un sombre sang coulait dans ses veines. Mais il n'y était pour rien et cela m'attrister pour lui. Tous ici, nous devions subir la condition de nos parents. Étions-nous enfant de héro ou de criminels ? C'était là la question essentielle.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il encore un peu sous le choc.

Parce que je n'aurai pas aimé que ça toi qui le fasse. Tu leurs aurait donné raison sinon.

C'est surement vrai. Merci. Je ne savais pas…que Vanessa Goldstein faisait ce genre de chose.

Je riais légèrement.

Vanessa Goldstein est souvent bien loin de ce qu'elle prétend être, et surtout de ce qu'on pense d'elle. Un peu comme Scorpius Malfoy en fait.

Il baissa la tête en souriant.

- Merci encore. Je…je ferais mieux d'y aller. A un de ces quatre...en cour de sortilège.

Le blondinet agita gentiment sa main, je lui répondis par un simple sourire et il s'éloigna d'un pas presque tranquille. Je mis quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Scorpius n'aura jamais le courage d'aller se plaindre aux professeurs de la conduite de ces camarades mais Finnigan et Peterwood ne manquerez pas de dire à tout le monde que je leurs avait lancé un maléfice du saucisson. J'allais encore devoir passer mes week-end en retenus. Et Arnold allait me crier dessus pendant plusieurs jours, au moins.

Je ne repensais plus à cette histoire et m'endormit directement en rentrant malgré les miaulements incessants de Perny.

Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot de ce qui était arrivé la veille à qui que ce soit. En descendant prendre mon petit déjeuner, mon regard ne cessait de scruter ce qui m'entourait. J'étais prête à voir un professeur débouler vers moi et me sermonner devant tout le monde. J'avais un peu peur quand même. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi excessivement…c'est comme si ma main et ma baguette avait lancé ce sort inconsciemment. Je n'étais pas de nature courageuse, je n'étais pas le genre de personne a tout faire si cela leur parait juste. Non, je suis le genre de fille qui passe son chemin quand cela deviens trop difficile ou trop dangereux. Arnold n'avait pas donné signe de vie ce matin-là, d'habitude il descendait toujours déjeuner avec nous. C'est quand je m'apprêter a déguster mon quatrième pancake que je le vis arriver dans la grande salle. Sa robe de sorcier volait furieusement contre ses jambes, il avait un papier à la main et les sourcils froncés. Cela me fit froid dans le dos. Le garçon se planta devant moi :

- Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Me demanda-t-il

Joanna se tourna vers nous, brusquement.

- Je…euh…de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Il faut que je te donne ça. Une convocation chez le directeur. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Balancer un sort de pétrification a des élèves…

Oh…pour ma défense c'est eux qui on commençait, et ils n'ont dû rester bloquer que quelques heures. C'est tout.

Les yeux d'Arnold étaient remplis d'un mélange de déception et de désespoir.

Tu es une malade Vanessa. Tu ne peux pas faire les choses correctement, une fois, dans ta vie ? Non…bien sûr que non…Mademoiselle Goldstein est tellement supérieure à l'ordre établie elle préfère défendre le pauvre petit Malfoy qui, évidemment, n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Peterwood a balancé un sort de projection sur Malfoy. Il a fait un bon de deux mètres en arrière et s'est fracassé contre le mur. J'ai tout vu. Il n'avait rien fait. A part avoir regardé Eliott comme une personne appartement au commun des mortels ! J'ai fait ce qui était juste. J'ai évitée qu'ils s'acharnent sur lui.

- Oh bien, tu te prends pour une justicière maintenant.

Joanna regarda Arnold en soupirant.

- Arni…arrête de lui parler sur ce ton. Tu n'es pas un vieux sage. Vanessa, toi, tu aurais au moins pu me mettre au courant. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas toujours besoin de te faire remarquer encore et toujours ? Tu aurais très bien pus les désarmer et appeler quelqu'un. Non…tu te sens toujours obliger de faire dans l'extrême. Tu vas aller voir le directeur, lui dire la vérité et accepter tout ce qu'il te dira. Arnold…la prochaine fois que tu t'acharne sur elle, je te fou une baffe, sérieusement, je le fais. Sur ceux …je dois y aller. J'ai cour de divination.

Elle prit son sac, posa son chapeau pointu sur ces jolies cheveux acajou et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ma mâchoire semblait s'être cogné sur le sol, celle d'Arnold aussi d'ailleurs. Il me tendit le papier avec une moue gêné.

Je suis désolé Arni.

- Je…moi aussi. Tu sais…si je te gueule souvent dessus c'est parce que…je tiens à toi. Tu le sais ça ?

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas avec un léger sourire et déplia le papier. Le directeur me convoqua directement dans son bureau. Je devais m'y rendre dès le petit-déjeuner fini. J'observai les élèves présents dans la salle : Aucun signe D'Eliott, de Thomas ou de Scorpius. Eux aussi devaient être surement convoqués. Je me servi un dernier pancake pour la route et monta les escaliers à vive allure. Je venais d'arriver devant l'immense gargouille qui gardé l'entrée du bureau directoriale. Un mot de passe nous avez était indiqué sur le papier.

- Goret glacé. Dis-je d'une voix lasse, désespérée de voir que les mots de passe sorciers étaient tous aussi nuls les uns que les autres.

Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, la gargouille se tourna et le papier disparu. Je montai les escaliers et arriva devant une petit porte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais rentrer dans ce grand bureau. Alors que je m'apparaitrai a toquer, j'entendis des pas juste derrière. C'était Scorpius. Je lui adressai un gentil sourire (comme j'en adresse rarement), mais il me regarda à peine. Son regard était sombre. Il s'approcha de la porte comme si je n'avais pas était là et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait bien plus de monde dans ce fichu bureau que ce que je pensai. Thomas et Eliott étaient assis sur des fauteuils en face du bureau, ils avaient l'air particulièrement grognon. Le directeur était derrière son bureau. Le professeur Blotilick était aussi présent, accompagné de Monsieur Idilzi et de Madame Burch. Les trois directeurs des maisons d'élèves concernés. Blotilick avait l'air aussi déçu qu'Arnold. Il me regarda en soupirant même si je sentais toujours une pointe d'affection dans ses grands yeux gris. C'était un homme bien. Idilzi était soucieux, c'était notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le directeur de Gryffondor. Burch, directrice de serpentard et professeur de potion, avait l'air énervée.

Melforth se racla élégamment la gorge et pris la parole, sa main droite faisant tourné une plume d'une façon tout à fait stressante.

- Mr Malfoy, Mademoiselle Goldstein. Asseyez-vous. Commença-t-il alors que deux autres fauteuils venaient d'apparaitre.

Je m'assis donc et glissa mes yeux vers Scorpius. Il s'efforça de ne pas me regarder et j'avoue que cela me rendit un peu triste.

- Vous savez surement pourquoi je vous convoque. Je vais relater les faits comme me les ont décrit Monsieur Finnigan et Monsieur Peterwood. Juste après le diner, Mr Peterwood a croisé Mr Malfoy dans les couloirs du premier étage. Ce dernier la provoqué en je cite « la regardé de haut », Eliott vous avez ensuite demandé ce qui n'allait pas à Mr Malfoy et celui a fait, je cite « semblant de vous cracher dessus ». Là, Mr Finnigan est arrivé et à tenter d'arranger les choses. Melle Goldstein, qui, pour des raisons obscures, c'était caché derrière une statue, a pointé sa baguette vers les deux élèves et leurs a lancé un maléfice du saucisson. Les deux élèves ont étaient retrouvé trente minutes après et un contre sort à était effectué.

A peine eu t'il finit que j'ouvris grand ma bouche prêt à contester

- C'est scandaleux Monsieur le…

- Silence Melle Goldstein ! Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole. Mr Malfoy parlera donc en premier pour nous donner sa version des faits. Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Scorpius.

- …Et bien, ils ont dit vrai Monsieur le Directeur. Mais Goldstein n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ce n'est pas complice. Je l'a connais pas.

Les professeurs soupiraient. Thomas et Eliott avaient l'air vraiment surpris. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Scorpius…pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité ? Thomas t'a projeté contre un mur ! Sans raison. J'ai tout vu, j'étais là.

- Melle Goldstein. Silence.

Le professeur Idilzi soupira et pointa ses deux yeux fins vers Thomas :

- … Avez-vous tentez de blaiser Mr Malfoy Thomas ?

- Non Professeur.

Avez-vous utilisé votre baguette contre lui ?

- …Non Professeur.

Je me senti soupirer. Ce qui était en train de se passer était si injuste, et le comportement de Malfoy était si étrange. Il m'ignorait et ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Pourquoi ? Ne pas comprendre m'énervait. Après d'autres longues minutes de discutions le verdict tomba : Thomas et Eliott sortirent indemne, Scorpius écopa de 10 heure de retenus, et moi 20. J'étais dépitée, surtout que papa allait être courant et qu'il allait énormément m'en vouloir. 20 heures de retenus…le lendemain de la rentrée ! C'était du suicide scolaire à ce rythme-là. Au moment de sortir du bureau, j'ai tenté de parler à Scorpius, il s'est contenté de me bousculer en silence. J'avais l'impression qu'un nouvel élève de cette école me détestait maintenant. Un de trop peut-être.

- Alors ? Me demanda Joanna en cour de botanique.

- …20 heures.

Elle soupira.

- Malfoy a laissé mentir les autres. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…il m'a complétement ignoré. J'ai juste…voulu l'aider tu vois. Je ne comprends pas.

Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser et ne te mêler que de tes affaires. Ne t'occupe pas des soucis des autres. Et puis, Malfoy est un garçon mystérieux.

- C'est le plus beau garçon du château. Pensai-je à haute voix.

Joanna haussa un sourcil en peignant délicatement les petites lianes de sa clodiphile (Une plante avec des lianes, qui ressemble à des cheveux. Il faut le lui peigner pour que ses pouvoirs puisent être optimales.)

- Plus que James ?

- Oui. Bien plus que James.

- Mesdemoiselles, silence ! Ordonna le Professeur Londubat.

Afin de ne pas trop le contrarier, Joanna et moi avions remis nos conversations à plus tard. Toutefois je comptai bien clarifier la situation avec Scorpius dans l'après-midi. En effet, j'allais avoir cour de sortilège avec lui. Mais avant cela je devais subir une heure de cour d'histoire de la magie, et au vu des circonstances, j'avais de moins en moins envie de m'y rendre.

Pendant le déjeuner, Arnold ne fit aucun commentaire sur mes heures de retenus, en fait tout mon entourage resta plutôt silencieux. Sauf Joanna qui était occupée à parler de divination avec Sophie. N'ayant étudié cette matière qu'un an, je ne pouvais pas vraiment prendre part à leurs conversation. En fait, j'étais assez préoccupée par la reprise du journal. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, reprendre ce projet avec ces 20 heures de retenue était une très mauvaise idée. Il eut mieux fallu que je laisse à Alexanne le soin de s'en occuper en attendant que mon affaire se tasse. Je n'étais pas irresponsable à ce point-là. Et puis, connaissant ma collaboratrice Poufsouffle, elle n'autorisera la parution que d'articles bons enfants, ainsi le Poudlard Secret ne sera plus vraiment pris comme une menace. Malgré son sombre passé. Ma décision fut prise : samedi j'annoncerai à mes collaborateurs ma démission temporaire.

Les professeurs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à déclarer les places en classe des premiers jours valables et officiels pour le restant de l'année. Cela m'avait déjà énervé, mais je le fut encore plus lorsque le professeur Lupin ne dérogea pas à la règle. Potter serait donc mon voisin de classe pour le restant de l'année. Il n'avait pas parlé de tout le cours, aucun mot, aucun raclement de gorge, aucun soupir las ou d'expression méprisante. Je le surpris toutefois à une ou deux reprises en train d'observer mes notes afin de les recopier. M'étant déjà fait assez détester des gryffondor pour l'instant (d'ailleurs Thomas n'hésitez pas à parler de moi à ses camardes sans discrétion) je ne lui reprochai pas. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires dans mon cartable de cuir, il me regarda, sembla hésiter et me demanda :

- C'est vraiment toi qui as lancé le sort ? Ou Malfoy ?

- …Moi. Malfoy n'aurait jamais osé. Il a la fâcheuse habitude d'être impressionné par des gros nuls.

Il échappa un très léger rire :

- …C'est étrange. Quand on a l'impression de t'énerver tu ne réagis pas et quand rien ne te regarde, tu surgis de nulle part et tu te défoule.

- Parfaitement. Tu es presque intelligent quand tu veux.

- Tu vas reprendre le journal ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Depuis le fameux article, oui. Je me méfie.

Je lui adressai un faux grand sourire.

- Tu fais bien Potter. Méfie-toi.

Une fois mon sac sur mon épaule je sorti de la pièce à vive allure. Lui parler me faisait froid dans le dos est me rendait toujours d'humeur exécrable. Avec ma chance habituelle, Scorpius lui allait rester de marbre pendant tout le cours. Je n'étais décidemment pas douée du tout pour les relations humaines. Et j'avais raison. Scorpius était juste derrière moi en cour de sortilège et il ne m'adressa aucun mot. Alors que Joanna était très concentrée sur ce que nous disait le professeur Newman, je me penchai à son oreille.

- Dis-moi s'il me regarde, s'il te plait.

Elle poussa un petit cri irrité et répliqua en chuchotant :

- Tu parles de qui ?

- Scorpius, imbécile.

La jeune sorcière soupira et se tourna sans aucune discrétion vers le jeune homme, puis elle revint à moi :

- Non. Aucun regard amoureux à l'horizon, alors maintenant suit le cours et fiches moi la paix.

Je mis un coup de coude à Joanna, adressa un long sourire à mon professeur et prit des notes sérieusement pendant quelques minutes. Tout commençait trop mal. J'avais déjà une montagne de devoir à faire que je ne faisais pas, je devais attendre les dates de mes retenus, je m'interdisais de penser au journal, Arnold s'efforçai de ne pas me parler de peur de se faire encore crier dessus par Joanna, et Joanna était sérieusement plongé dans son travail. Et moi, je me sentais plus seule que jamais. J'avais toujours adoré Poudlard, c'était mon deuxième chez moi. J'appréciais énormément Joanna et Arnold, les gens du journal aussi : Alexanne, Théa et Mitch mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir seule et un peu abandonnée. Mon père me manquait. Ma sœur me manquait. Et même ma mère me manquait, surtout ma mère.

**3) Retenues en plein air**

Le reste de la semaine fut pareil aux premiers jours. Les seuls moments qui m'étaient agréables étaient les cours de métamorphose que je pouvais suivre avec Alexanne et Mitch. Ce sont le genre de personne qui vous redonne le sourire et vous apaise un peu. Le genre de personne que je ne serais surement jamais mais que j'étais ravie de compter parmi mes amis. Alexanne avait été compréhensible au sujet de mon retrait du journal. Elle m'avait promis de bien s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête à reprendre. Cela allait être dur de revoir tous les élèves lire ces pages sans être fière d'en avoir était l'auteur. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et je me félicitai de cette décision.

Le vendredi suivant je reçus une lettre du directeur : Dorénavant mes samedis matins serait consacré à mes retenus, ce qui, bien sûr, me déprima fortement. La seule bonne nouvelle était que les premières avaient lieu avec Hagrid. Si mes retenus consistait à m'occuper des animaux, cela me dérangeai beaucoup moins. Il valait mieux ça que des lignes à recopier. Une fois le samedi arrivé je revêtis une tenue décontracté, m'enroula dans une cape bleu marine, pris mon sac et sorti du château en direction de la cabane du garde-chasse. J'étais étonnamment presque ravie de me rendre en retenue. La cabane d'Hagrid faisait entièrement partie du décor, ici. C'était une épaisse de maison en bois avec un tois de tuile grisâtre dont s'échapper souvent une légère fumé. Derrière la cabane, il y avait un imposant potager (connu pour ces énormes citrouilles qu'on utilisait toujours pour les décorations d'Halloween) et plusieurs enclos pour animaux. La maison de Hagrid était le dernier rempart avant la forêt interdite. Une fois devant, je frappai à la porte avec un sourire. J'entendis le pas trainant d'Hagrid qui allait ouvrir la porte. Sans surprise, il me fit les gros yeux dès qu'il me vit :

- Alors ? On s'est encore attirer des ennuis Vanessa ?

- Oui Professeur…désolé.

Il me tapa vigoureusement l'épaule avec un sourire (ce qui me fit très mal ) et sorti de la cabane, regardant le chemin qui monter vers le château.

- Tu n'as pas croisé Scorpius en venant ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non. Il doit venir ?

- Bah oui. Il est en retenu avec toi je te rappelle.

Je me senti bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. J'allais devoir passer mes samedis matin avec quelqu'un qui s'efforçai mystérieusement à m'ignorer.

- Qu'est qu'on va faire ? Lui demandai-je.

Hagrid sembla ravi de ma question et répondit avec un sourire.

- Oh tu vas voir, ça va te plaire ! Un sorcier du coin m'a confié deux Ethonans pour quelques mois. Il les a eu en mauvaises état à n'a pas vraiment le talent pour les remettre en forme. Tu verras ils sont adorables.

Effectivement, cela me plaisait. En réalité, j'étais ravie. Les chevaux ailés étaient sans nul doute les plus belles créatures magiques qui soient, avec les licornes surement. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la silhouette de Scorpius apparut sur le sentier. J'avais un peu peur. Lorsqu'il arriva il salua sobrement Hagrid et m'adressa un furtif signe de tête. Il ne sembla pas particulièrement emballé par les instructions d'Hagrid mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le professeur nous attira derrière le potager, vers les enclos. C'est là que nous vîmes deux éthonans gentiment occupés à brouter de l'herbe. Ils étaient magnifiques avec leurs ailes de plumes brunes et leurs grands yeux bleutés. Hagrid avait l'air très content que je les apprécie, quand à Malfoy je ne me préoccupais plus de savoir ce qu'il pensait puisqu'il avait voulu jouer à la statue inexpressive.

- Bon, je vais vous demander de laver leurs enclos, de leurs remettre à manger et de changer leurs eau. Ils sont un peu difficiles. Il faudra ensuite les brosser et vérifier leurs sabots et si vous le voulez bien refaire le bandage sur l'aile du plus petit.

- En effet l'un des deux avait l'air d'avoir une aile cassé, chose qui me fit sensiblement pitié.

- Quels sont leurs noms ? demandai-je.

- Oh ! S'esclaffa Hagrid, j'ai oublié de vous présenter en bonne et due forme. Vanessa et Scorpius voilà Ruphlus, le plus petit et Sophus, le grand. Sophus et Ruphlus voilà Vanessa et Scorpius, ils vont bien s'occuper de vous. Je suis à l'intérieur si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu sais comment ça marche Vanessa.

Je hochai la tête, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'aidais Hagrid. Je rentrai dans l'enclos accompagnée de Malfoy est pris de quoi laver l'enclos de tout déchet et excrément. Il n'y a rien de moins séduisant que cette activité et Malfoy n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise il se contentait pourtant de faire sans rien dire. Au bout de vingt longues minutes, je posai ma pelle contre la clôture et me tourna vers lui.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Aucune réponse. Je m'approchai de lui. Il releva la tête.

- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Si j'ai fait un truc de mal, il faut…

Il me coupa tout de suite.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est pas contre toi… je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se parle pas trop. Je t'ai attiré trop d'ennuie.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil de surprise. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que tu m'ignore complétement et que tu laisses les autres te marcher dessus sans raisons Scorpius. C'est la seul chose qui me tracasse ces derniers temps, crois-moi.

Le garçon avait pris une mine désolé.

- Excuse-moi. Puis il reprit son travail.

Je me contentai de faire de même. Sophus et Ruphlus étaient de charmants chevaux et même si Scorpius resta silencieux, nous nous en occupâmes très bien. Trois petites heures après, Hagrid était sorti pour nous annoncer qu'on pouvait y aller. Il ne nous avait pas trop surveillés en fin de compte, il avait confiance en moi et cela me fit plaisir. Alors que je caressai le chanfrein de Ruphlus pour lui dire au revoir, Scorpius s'approcha de moi :

- Tu les aimes bien on dirait.

Je souriais :

- Pas toi ?

- Je n'aime pas grand monde. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je croyais que toi aussi.

- C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas grand monde. Mais j'aime énormément ceux que j'aime.

Et il sourit aussi. Nous regagnâmes le château est nous nous séparâmes une fois dans la grande salle, pour rejoindre nos tables respectives. Arnold était en train de manger et cela me faisait plaisir, en réalité j'étais de très bonne humeur. Je m'assaillais prêt de lui avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers moi, perplexe puis me demanda :

- Alors ? Pas trop dur ?

- Oh non c'était génial !

Il riait légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas le but d'une punition mais…tant mieux. Oh, je voulais te dire, j'ai croisé ton chat dans la salle commune. Il a l'air un peu bizarre en ce moment, non ? Il miaule sans arrêt.

- Oh oui… la plupart du temps il est dehors et quand il est à l'intérieur il n'arrête pas de geindre les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres. Il s'est surement fait des amis dans la forêt.

Le lendemain matin je reçus évidemment une lettre de mon père.

_Vanessa, _

_Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai appris pour tes retenus. Je suis très en colère. Mais je veux que tu sache que je te crois. Ne soit pas trop sévère avec les gens qui mentent, ils sont souvent bien plus brisé que tu ne le crois. Ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir c'est que tu sois aussi bienveillante en vers le fils Finnigan qu'en vers Malfoy. Même si cela ne te parait pas juste. Il faut toujours donner une chance à son ennemi. A l'avenir, promets-moi de ne plus lancer de maléfice contre qui que ce soit. Tu me manque fort, Leati t'embrasse. Sinon tout vas bien à la maison, au travail aussi. On a hâte de te retrouver. Prends soin de toi mon trésor. _

_Pape. _

Edimbourg me manquait, cruellement.

**4. Prés au Lard**

J'adorais le dernier week-end du mois puisque c'était ces jours-là que l'école organisait des sorties à Prés au Lard. Les dernières années, eux, avaient le droit de sortir chaque samedi (ce que semblait oublier Arnold) mais pas les autres. Joanna était toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner mais il était un peu plus dur de motiver Arnold. Nous étions tous les trois assit devant la cheminée de la salle commune, Joanna agitai sa baguette devant les flammes qui devenait joliment rose, puis bleu, puis verte… Arni était collé à son livre de métamorphose.

- Viens je t'en supplie. On ne sort jamais tous les trois, ça pourrait être l'occasion.

- Mais ça ne sert à rien de sortir. Regarde là on est tous les trois : pas la peine d'aller suivre la masse. En plus il fait trop froid ces temps si. Rouspéta-t-il.

- Arni ! Tu es toujours en train de travailler. Tu ne t'amuses jamais. S'il te plait…fait le pour moi. Je serai en retenu toute la matinée et je vais vraiment avoir envie de décompresser. S'il te plait…

Il soupira furieusement et ferma son livre :

- D'accord. Mais tu m'es redevable.

- Sans problème ! Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Le lendemain, après ma retenue, nous partîmes donc tous les trois pour Prés-au-Lard. Arni n'arrêtai pas de soupirer, il n'appréciait pas le fait que Joanna chantions en chemin. Quel rabat-joie. Nous descendîmes le chemin qui menait au village à pieds. Il ne faisait pas très froid et cette petite promenade nous faisait du bien. Notre petit groupe arrivât enfin à l'entrée de Prés au Lard, il y avait une odeur de feu de bois et de petits pains. Et il y'a avait du monde, les élèves avait profité du temps clément pour eux aussi, s'échapper du château quelques temps.

- Alors, on boit un coup et après on va se ruiner dans les autres magasins…ou l'inverse ? Demanda Arnold

- Commençons par les magasins. Je dois absolument aller m'acheter de nouveaux pulls. Répliqua Joanna

- Et moi j'aimerai bien aller chez Derviche et Bang. Commenta Arnold.

Je me mis à sourire :

- Je vais aller faire un tour à la librairie. On se rejoint chez Derviche ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Joanna ne voulais jamais m'accompagner à la librairie. Pourtant je trouvais que c'était un endroit fascinant. Je traversai la grande rue principale puis, tourna à droite. Coincé entre deux maisons se trouvait un grand magasin à la devanture sobre. Seule une grosse enseigne était suspendue indiquant aux clients « Zink et Jarrety, libraires ». Je poussai une petite porte vitré et entendit le léger bruit d'un carillon. Abaissé sur un pupitre, un petit homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux lunettes fines semblait griffonner quelques notes à la plume. Il releva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire aimable.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oh non merci Monsieur Zink. Je vais juste regarder.

Le monsieur hocha la tête et retourna à ses papiers. Aucun client ne déborder de cette boutique mais les livres eux, y étaient nombreux. Une profusion d'ouvrages débordés des veilles bibliothèques de chênes. Je glissai un coup d'œil aux différents ouvrages, espérant tomber sur une petite perle, un joli ouvrage, ou un titre qui frapperai ma curiosité. Après m'être tordu le coup pour lire tout ce qui me passait sous les yeux, j'attrapai un petit livre poussiéreux. _L'abécédaire des folles créatures_ par Rolf Scamander. C'était un ouvrage de fines pages comportant des dessins de créatures étranges et de petits commentaires. Je fronçais les sourcils, le nom de «Scamander » me disait quelque chose. Les dessins étaient très jolis même si j'avais des doutes qu'en a l'existence des êtres qu'ils représentaient. Sa couverture de cuir vert lui donnait un certain charme. Je m'avançai donc vers Monsieur Zik.

- Qui est Rolf Scamander Monsieur ? Ce nom me dit quelques choses.

- Oh, c'est le petit-fils de Newt Scamander Mademoiselle. Vous savez… le manuel sur les animaux fantastiques !

- Oh mais oui comment avais pu-je oublier une chose pareille ! Bien sûr, Newt avait écrit le manuel « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique », et dire que j'avais ce manuel sous les yeux trois fois par semaine. Je n'étais qu'une étourdie. Je donnai un galion au monsieur et me dépêcha de rejoindre les autres.

Ils venaient de sortir de chez Derviche et Bang. La suite de l'après-midi se passa bien, se fut comme d'habitude. Arnold et Joanna n'arrêtai pas de se crier dessus gentiment dans les rues et moi j'observai les élèves, cherchant à savoir avec qui ils étaient et qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient…à croire que je n'avais pas vraiment perdu mes habitudes de reporter. Nous firent un passage chez Honeyduke, par esprit de gourmandise et de tradition. Il y avait toujours un monde fou et il était souvent pénible de se frayer un chemin entre les étagères rempli de confiserie, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Après cela suivit le plus houleux débat de notre condition d'adolescent : L'arc vert ou les Trois balais ? Les deux bâtiments s'opposés, l'un en face de l'autre, séparé par une petite rue. Le premier était un imposant bar aux murs olive. Le décor y était à la fois moderne et confortable. C'était sans nul doute l'endroit préféré de tous les élèves et un inévitable repère pour nous tous. Mais il y'avait toujours un monde fou et je n'aimais pas spécialement les gens qui fréquenter cet endroit. Les Trois Balais était un établissement plus petit et plus vieux. Sa clientèle était composée d'adultes majoritairement, de professeurs et d'habitué. Mais aussi de certains élèves qui voulaient profiter de leurs journées tout en s'éloignant des têtes d'affiches de l'école. Bien sûr je faisais partie de ces « certain élèves ». Joanna, qui avait un gout prononcé pour la foule et qui supportai bien plus que moi ses camarades d'écoles tenait absolument à ce qu'on se rende a l'arc. Nos deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers un Arnold déconcerté.

- A toi de départager.

Il soupira vivement, glissa un regard sur chacun des bars et marmonna après quelques secondes.

- …Trois Balais.

Joanna poussa un cri de rage furieux et se dirigea vers le bâtiment sans rien ajouter. Je me retenu de sourire afin de ne pas l'énerver un peu plus. Cet endroit n'avait jamais vraiment changé. Il y avait en effet beaucoup d'adultes et de professeurs reconnaissables. Je vis Arnold sourire et prendre un air digne lorsqu'il vu le professeur Blotilick en grande conversation avec Miss Martins, sirotant un whisky pur feu. Il y avait quelques élèves qui travaillaient, au fond de la salle, autour d'un verre. Cet endroit respirait le calme et l'intelligence. C'était parfait. Nous nous sommes assis à une table, tout prêt de la cheminée, au centre de la pièce. Je me levai, me dirigea vers l'imposant comptoir en chêne et commanda deux bierreaubeurres pour Arnold et moi et un sirop à la pêche pour Joanna. Alors que je regagnai ma table j'aperçus le professeur Blotilick nous adresser à tous un sourire, que nous lui rendîmes chaleureusement d'ailleurs. Ces moments aux trois balais me sortait de l'agitation quotidienne de l'école. On y voyait des gens de toutes sortes, parfois même des gobelins ou d'autres créatures mais beaucoup moins d'élèves qu'à l'arc vert. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Toutefois Joanna prenait un air tellement déçu que cela m'attristai un peu. Je relevai le nez de ma pinte quand une voix m'appela, dans mon dos. Alexanne et Mitch venait d'entrer, les mains encombré de sucreries.

- Vanessa ! Vous allez bien ?

Ils nous saluèrent gentiment et se dirigèrent vers la table des élèves qui était en train de travailler. Arnold ronchonna :

- Ils sont en train de travailler. Moi aussi je devrais être en train de travailler à cette heure si !

Joanna le foudroya du regard et il se contenta de baisser la tête, sans rien ajouter. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, finalement, mes deux amis finirent par sourire aussi.

- Arnold, tu sais…c'est ta dernière année ici. Regarde-nous, on est assis sur une table, tranquillement…et bientôt ça n'arrivera plus. Plus comme ça, tu devrais en profiter n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je.

Je crus presque voir leurs deux paires d'yeux se mettre à briller, c'est vrai que ce que je venais de dire était un peu triste. Pourquoi les choses devaient elle toujours changer ? Alors que Joanna écoutai Arnold parler de ce qu'il faisait en cours de métamorphose, mes yeux étaient rivés vers l'entrée de la taverne. Le professeur Lupin venait de rentrer. Bizarrement, la couleur de ces cheveux semblait s'être foncée depuis la dernière fois, ils étaient presque noirs. Il porta un long manteau en tissu beige qu'il posa sur un perroquet. Il avait une mine fatigué et il ne sourit pas lorsqu'il vu ces collègues. Il se contenta de les saluer, de passer commande et de s'assoir a une table, seul, prêt de la fenêtre. Il glissa plusieurs regards vers l'extérieur, les yeux un peu vides. Il semblait être triste et je m'étonnai qu'une partie de moi semble s'en préoccuper. Il avait dû remarquer que je l'observai puisqu'il glissa un regard inexpressif en ma direction, je me contentai de détourner les yeux. Je me tournai vers Arnold.

Lupin à l'air triste.

- Il s'est fait une couleur … ? Demanda Joanna.

- Mais non ! C'est un métamorphomage. Répliqua Arni.

Etre métamorphomage signifiait que, par un don exceptionnel, on pouvait changer à sa guise son physique, sans sortilège ni potion. C'était ce que nous avions appris en cours de métamorphose mais jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un en être un. Joanna avait l'air fascinée. Je devais surement l'être aussi, sans me l'avouer.

- Comment tu le sais ? demandai-je à Arnold.

- Il nous l'a dit en cours. Ces cheveux sont noirs…j'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu quelqu'un.

Même si je ne portai pas spécialement le professeur Lupin dans mon cœur, j'espérai aussi que rien de trop grave ne lui soit arrivé. Je pouvais paraitre hostile mais je n'avais souhaité de mal à personne. Mon intention aurait pu vite se détourner du professeur si quelqu'un n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Il avait ouvert la porte vivement, avait balayé la salle du regard et avait trottiné, l'air inquiet, vers Lupin. C'était Potter. Le jeune gryffondor s'assaillit en face de lui. Il se mit à lui parler alors que le professeur lui, semblait rester muet. Mais ce dernier fini par décrocher un très léger sourire ce qui avait l'air de ravir Potter.

- Lupin est le filleul d'Harry Potter, c'est comme un frère pour James. Répliqua Arnold.

Je tournai vers lui deux grands yeux ronds.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- …Et c'est toi qui te dis journaliste. Si tu acceptais un peu plus te mêler à la foule, tu en saurais bien plus sur tout le monde. Renchéri Joanna.

Je lui adressai un regard faussement furieux. En réalité, elle avait un peu raison. J'étais complétement à la ramasse en ce qui concernait les ragots de l'école. Et je semblai en savoir beaucoup moins sur Lupin que toute autre personne. Peut-être que je devrais paraitre plus gentille et enfin me sociabiliser un peu…mais ce n'était pas demain la veille. Notre conversation fut interrompue par le professeur Blotilick qui s'avança vers notre table. Il avait revêtu une longue cape grise, qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés et son sourire toujours aussi charmant. Joanna et moi étions d'accord pour dire que cet homme était le sorcier de plus de 40 ans le plus beau de grande Bretagne. Son regard se dirigea vers Arnold.

- Cooper, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Oui Professeur. Et je suis d'accord.

- Parfait, je vous convoquerai en temps voulu.

- Bien Monsieur.

Blotilick sorti du pub. Joanna se tourna vers Arni avec curiosité.

- Proposition?

- … Pour un stage. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire mystérieux.

Stage de quoi, dit-nous ! Lançai-je, impatiente.

- …Pour…devenir animagus. Il pense que j'ai le niveau cette année.

Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Arnold avait toujours rêvé d'être un animagus et nous savions, toutes les deux, qu'il avait travaillé fort pour en être capable. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il réussirait. Pouvoir se transformer en animal quand on le voulait…c'était si génial. Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir de don particulier. Lupin était un sorcier extraordinaire, Arnold allait être un sorcier extraordinaire et moi je resterai une fille bonne à retenir des faits historique et a balayé des enclos. Heureusement que je n'étais pas née moldue.

Le passage aux trois balais fut beaucoup plus sympathique que Joanna l'avait présagé. Nous rentrâmes au château, en toute fin d'après-midi, épuisées et heureux. Il ne c'était rien passé d'extraordinaire (il ne se passe jamais rien d'extraordinaire à Poudlard de toutes façon) mais pendant durant cette escapade j'avais réussi a penser à autre chose qu'a tout ce qui me rongeait la tête en ce moment : mes cours, mes retenus, Scorpius…tout ça.

**5. Le match**

Après avoir reçu plusieurs lettres de mon père me priant de bien me comporter et de travailler le mieux que je le pouvais, je décidai parfois de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour y étudier. Ce qui était un exploit. J'avais beau adorer les livres, le silence de la grande bibliothèque m'angoissait. Rester assise sur une chaise, sans parler et sans décrocher sa tête de ses fichus parchemins relevai souvent du supplice mais la plupart du temps Joanna ou Alexanne était là pour me surveiller, me forcer, à rester concentrer. C'était un jeudi, Alexanne et moi nous étions mis à une table pour finir nos devoirs de métamorphose. Cela faisait une heure que mon stylo griffonna mécaniquement une feuille, je relevai les yeux vers mon amie :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il y'aura dans le premier numéro ?

La jolie brune fronçât les sourcils

- Chut ! Ce n'est pas le moment, et puis tu verras bien, tu peux attendre jusqu'à demain.

- Je sais. Tiens, tu penses pouvoir introduire ça dans le journal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de très poussé. C'est juste que…ça me semble important.

Je lui tendis une feuille de papier et je vis ses sourcils se froncer un peu plus.

_BIENVENUE_

_Il paraîtrait que souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux est un grand signe de politesse, qu'on soit un sorcier, un troll ou un moldu. Entre nous, chers lecteurs, je ne sais pas bien ou mon espèce se situe vis-à-vis de ces uses et coutumes. Mais on m'a longtemps reproché de ne pas assez me conforter dans ces règles d'usage. C'est donc pourquoi, aujourd'hui, pour ce premier numéro, j'ai décidé de faire abstraction de mon insolence habituelle. Vous avez surement remarqué l'absence des initiales « V.E.G » dans cette édition de rentrée, mais n'ayez crainte, même la pire des vipères a besoin de prendre des vacances. Je tiens donc, au nom de moi-même et de la rédaction, à souhaiter la bienvenue au Professeur Teddy Lupin, débarqué fraichement cette année. Vous avez surement remarqué l'arrivée de ce tout jeune professeur dans notre chère école. Même si nous nous devons, en tant qu'élèves intelligents et intransigeant, nous méfier des nouvelles têtes, il sera tout aussi convenable de lui laisser sa chance. Alors, Bienvenue parmi nous monsieur Lupin. Mais ne l'oubliais pas. Nos plumes peuvent s'avérer bien plus forte que toute la magie de ce château. _

_V.E.G. _

Alexanne plia le papier qu'elle glissa dans une pochette cartonné. Je levai un sourcil, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais rien ne vain.

- Alors ?

- …Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ?

- S'il te plait.

- On va le publier, après tout il n'y a rien de méchant.

- Merci. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

J'étais curieusement soulagé. Ecrire dans ce journal que j'avais créé était un peu une addiction en fin de compte. Je me promettais d'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas. En tant que Vanessa personne ne m'écoutai, mais par ce journal, tous les élèves me lisait. Et je me sentais puissante. Toutefois je m'étais retenu, j'aurais pu écrire un article sur l'injustice désastreuse qui régissait cette école mais je m'étais contenté d'un petit texte léger. Je devais être fière de moi.

Le lendemain matin, chaque élève de Poudlard trouva une pile de journaux dans sa salle commune. Nous avions maintenant l'habitude de diffuser notre œuvre assez discrètement. Toutefois, la discrétion était une chose à laquelle nous pensions de moins en moins. D'ailleurs, lorsque je descendit ce matin-là dans la grande salle pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner, je ne fus pas surprise de voir tous les élèves le nez dans notre journal. Cela me mit un peu de baume au cœur. Je me dirigeai vers la table des Serdaigle avec Joanna, Sophie nous tendit un exemplaire car il n'y avait plus rien en salle commune. Plus curieuses que jamais, nous avons ainsi parcouru le journal pendant quelques minutes.

_Rentrée éditoriale, le 1er Octobre._

_Cher Lecteur, _

_Voici enfin ce que vous attendiez tous. Vous en avez parlé entre vous, vous avez tendu l'oreille aux bruits de couloirs, vous avez douté, vous vous êtes désespéré… mais enfin ce jour est arrivé. Le Poudlard Secret est enfin de retour et cela pour le restant de l'année, nous l'espérons tous. Dans tout le charme de la clandestinité, notre petite équipe s'est réuni et à concocter pour vous cet humble numéro. Cela n'a pas était facile. Avant de poursuivre, je tiens à écrire quelque mots à destination de notre chère rédactrice en chef, qui, nous vous l'avouons, à était obligé de prendre un congé temporaire ; mais rassurez-vous, celle si reviendra plus forte que jamais. C'est donc sans elle, mais avec tout son soutien moral que nous avons dut travailler. Nous tenons à la remercier chaleureusement et à lui redire à quel point nous sommes fiers de sa décision courageuse. Car oui, notre rédactrice en chef, en plus d'être intelligente, est quelqu'un de courageux ; et même si cela déplait à quelques lecteurs, nous prenons le risque de l'écrire ici noir sur blanc. _

_Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année à Poudlard. Nous pensons plus particulièrement à toutes les nouvelles têtes de cette école. Que cet endroit puisse vous apporter une expérience bénéfique. Bienvenue aussi au nouveau professeur, en espérant que cette nouvelle aventure lui soit sympathique. (Le principal intéressé peut, ou est même obliger, de se référer à l'article 3 de la page 2.) _

_Bonne rentrée à tous et n'oubliez pas, ce qui se passe à Poudlard…ne doit pas rester à Poudlard ! _

_(La rédaction : A.M., Le lutin vert et Michel.)_

...

_Pourquoi Poufsouffle à elle toutes ses chances de remporter la coupe cette année ? _

_La nouvelle a traversé les murs du château en une matinée, Peter Winooski à était promut capitaine des jaunes et noirs. Nouvelle tout à fait banale aux premiers abords, mais légendaire pour cette maison. En effet, c'est la première fois depuis huit ans que l'équipe sera dirigée par un sorcier masculin. Et ça fait bel et bien huit ans que les blaireaux n'ont pas remporté la coupe des maisons. Il serait bien malvenu de ma part de faire un rapprochement entre les défaites et les nombreuses filles à la tête de l'équipe, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je le fait. En plus d'être doté d'un capitaine prometteur, les Poufsouffles semblent avoir fait d'excellent progrès dans leurs premiers entrainements. On souhaite donc à toute cette équipe de prouver aux yeux du monde, que, oui, ils sont bel et bien toujours dans la course. _

_Planning des premiers matchs de quidditch : _

_Samedi 2 Octobre, 14h00: Gryffondor / Serpentard _

_Dimanche 3 octobre, 16h00 : Serdaigle / Poufsouffle _

_Samedi 9 octobre, 14h00 : Poufsouffle / Serpentard_

_Dimanche 10 octobre, 15h00: Serdaigle / Gryffondor _

_Bon courage à toutes nos équipes ! _

_(Michel)_

...

Je relevai la tête du journal avec un léger sourire satisfait. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot et j'étais extrêmement touché de toutes ces choses qu'il avait pu écrire sur moi. Arnold, qui était un des rares élèves, à ne pas avoir le journal entre les mains, me jeta un regard.

Il parait que tu as arrêté le journal.

- Oui.

Mon ton de voix était un peu triste.

- C'est vraiment bien. Tu vois, ça prouve que tu sais t'arrêter quand tu peux. Je suis fier de toi.

Il m'adressa un sourire et se leva, s'éloignant de notre table. Ces paroles m'avaient fait perdre mon sourire, ce qu'Arnold ne savait pas c'est que j'avais bien l'intention de reprendre quelque temps après mes dernières retenues. Il prenait un ton si conciliant et si fier que cela me mettait encore plus la pression. Arnold était la seule personne, avec mon père, que je redoutai véritablement de décevoir. Joanna me bouscula un peu du coude, je relevai la tête et aperçus ce qu'elle voulait que je voie. Tout le monde me regardait. Mon implication dans ce journal n'était un secret pour personne. Cela me mit assez mal à l'aise de tous les voir m'observer sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Je détournai mon regard et me concentra un peu plus sur la table des professeurs, le directeur n'était pas là, Blotilick avait l'air légèrement soucieux en voyant ce que lisait ses élèves, mais les autres avaient l'air semblable aux autres jours. Depuis l'année dernière, le journal n'avait pas fait de mal à grand monde, il avait, au contraire, amusé les élèves et parfois même le corps enseignant avec des articles bien plus légers et drôle que ceux que j'avais écrit en quatrième année.

Il ne fallait pas qu'on tarde à se rendre en cour de sortilège, c'est alors d'humeur plus joyeuses que Joanna et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre classe. La première personne que j'aperçu en haut des escaliers était Scorpius, il se contenta de m'adresser un léger sourire, ce qui était déjà une très bonne chose. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre que je cherchai du regard : Théa. Je n'avais encore croisé personne du journal et je tenais vraiment à les remercier. Une longue chevelure blonde et bouclé apparut donc soudainement dans mon champ de vision. J'attrapai le bras de la jeune fille et la serra contre moi. (Ce dont, ni l'une ni l'autre, n'avions l'habitude)

- Et Vanessa calme toi, il faut vraiment que tu trouves un copain.

Je fronçai les sourcils et elle se mit à rire légèrement.

- Désolé, je voulais vous remercier pour votre boulot et pour toutes ses choses gentilles que vous avez dites …à propos de moi. Vous êtes vraiment chouettes.

- Oh tu sais, les trucs gentils s'étaient surtout des idées d'Alexanne. Elle se mit à sourire. De rien ! C'était étrange de travailler sans toi, reviens vite.

J'hoca la tête de haut en bas en souriant, puis Théa s'éloigna rejoindre ces amis. Le cours fut d'un ennuie quasi mortel et je fus fortement impressionné de ne pas m'être endormit. Le seul exercice pratique avait consistai à allumer plusieurs feux en même temps, bien sûr je n'avais pas bien visé les fausses cheminées et la classe aurait pu prendre feu sans l'intervention de notre professeur. Il avait, du coup, qualifié mes aptitudes magiques de « minables ». Mais il en fallait moins pour m'attrister.

A la sortie du cours, je senti Scorpius me frôler et s'arrêter devant moi.

- Euh salut… je…voulais savoir si…enfin je sais que ça doit pas être vraiment ton truc, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc aussi mais je me disais que si on y aller tous les deux ça pouvait être…marrant. Enfin je…tu voudrais m'accompagner voir le match de serpentard demain ?

Je senti mes sourcils s'élever vers le ciel et mon cœur faire une pirouette étrange. Scorpius Malfoy voulait que je l'accompagne quelque part, lui le grand solitaire au regard mystérieux. J'avais envie de crier d'euphorie mais je me retenue et me contenta d'un léger sourire.

- Euh oui, oui sans problème ! Avec plaisir.

- D'accord alors… a demain alors.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je senti Joanna me regarder avec surprise.

- Avec plaisir ? Tu ne m'accompagnes jamais moi, quand je vais soutenir serdaigle.

- Euh oui mais…tu n'es pas…

- Oui, je ne suis pas un blondinet au sourire affreusement mignon et aux pommettes saillantes, c'est vrai.

- Voilà, c'est ça !

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai d'excellente humeur. Toutefois ça n'avait pourtant rien de rassurant. Cela faisait deux jours que je passais des journées agréables et je me demandai constamment quand est-ce qu'un nouveau problème aller enfin refaire surface. J'aurais aimé profiter de mon samedi matin pour finir mes devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal mais évidemment je devais me rendre en retenue. Scorpius, lui avait fini toutes ces heures depuis deux semaines déjà. J'avais passé ma soirée du mardi soir dans la classe de Monsieur Blotilick pour laver les étagères (sans l'usage de la magie, bien sûr) et trier le matériel qui trainait dans les vieux placards de la salle. Ce matin-là, je passerai deux heures de mon temps à aider les elfes de maisons en cuisine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'y rendais, j'avais déjà passé de longues heures à laver des assiettes là-bas, lors des années précédentes. Bien sûr, j'attendais avec une impatience certaine le match de l'après-midi. Je me demandai bien pourquoi, puis une hypothèse me vain en tête : Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'appréciait. En dehors de mes amis, tout le monde m'était hostile. Les choses n'avaient jamais changé depuis ma première année, mais là je venais de sympathiser avec quelqu'un et cela me rendait heureuse.

Je passai l'heure du déjeuner à essayer de colorier mon écharpe des serdaigle aux couleurs de serpentard, à l'aide de ma baguette. Le résultat fut désastreux puisque elle prit une couleur entre le marron et le kaki. Je sentais Arnold rouler des yeux juste à côté ce qui me mettait d'autant plus la pression. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essais tous plus calamiteux les uns que les autres, il me prit ma baguette d'un geste brusque.

- Comment as-tu pu avoir tes BUSES avec une maladresse pareille ? Un peu plus de conviction et de rigueur Vanessa. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le vêtement décoloré.

- Verdi Coloris.

Le bleu et le bronze se transformaient alors en vert et blanc. Il avait fait exactement la même chose que ce que je venais d'essayer, mais avec lui, ça avait marché. Je poussai un grognement et enroula cette fichue écharpe autour de mon cou.

- Merci Arnold. Répondis-je sans sourire.

Il se contenta de soupirer et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. L'heure du match approchait, les gryffondors étaient incroyablement excités et nous ne session pas de croiser des élèves bariolés de couleurs rouge et or dans les couloirs. Le dernier match qui avait opposé Gryffondor et Serpentard , l'année précédente avait était la finale : Les lions avaient mis une sacrée raclée à leurs concurrents. Ce jour-là, la plupart des élèves des gryffondors rêvaient du même scénario, alors que Serpentard espérai bien prendre sa revanche. Il fallait que je rejoigne Scorpius. Une boule d'appréhension s'installa au fond de moi tant dis que je marchais vers la cour de l'école. Je crus d'ailleurs apercevoir quelques élèves de ma maison observer avec rage mon changement d'écharpe. Cela me fit sourire. Scorpius était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait au centre de la cour principale. Il glissa un regard vers moi et m'adressa un sourire. Il portait son habituelle écharpe verte et avait revêtue un épais pull gris il passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde et s'approcha.

- Salut. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Salut, tu vas Bien?

- Oh oui, enfin comme d'habitude. Ça c'est bien passé ce matin ?

- Oh…j'ai récuré des marmites. C'était génial.

Il eut un rire léger et commença à marcher vers l'extérieur du château. Quelques minutes après nous étions très proches du stade, tous les élèves s'avançaient vers les gradins en souriant, il y avait du monde. Je croisai Théa qui me fit un clin d'œil avant de courir vers son groupe d'ami, et Scorpius s'arrêta deux fois pour adresser quelques mots à ses camarades de maison. Enfin, nous nous installèrent dans les gradins, l'un à côté de l'autre. A me droite se trouvait un grand garçon brun au nez aquilin, il tendit si vigoureusement sa main a Scorpius que je fus obliger de reculer pour ne pas être blessé.

- Salut Scorpius !

- Bonjour Lucas.

Le garçon était Lucas Tertins, un des préfets de serpentard. Il me regarda et se contenta de me sourire poliment. Puis le match commença. C'est Charlotte O'Brien, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui avait été choisi pour commenter le match.

_« Laura Melville, la capitaine rouge, s'approche des buts, elle est bloquée par la défense. Attendez…et…elle tire ! 20 points pour Gryffondor ! » _Déclara Charlotte.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se mit à retentir dans le stade, alors que je regardai, non sans amusement, Lucas s'arracher les cheveux. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Scorpius qui se contenta de soupirer. Malgré un début peu prometteur, Serpentard arriva à remonter dans le score quelques temps plus tard, il menait maintenant de trente points. Tout se jouait sur le Vif d'or à présent. L'attrapeur des Gryffondor était Albus Potter, celui de serpentard était Karl Zabini. Je les cherchais des yeux mais aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air d'être sur la piste de cette petite balle si pénible à attraper. Tout à coup Albus sursauta et plongea au sol avec son balais, il avait dû voir quelque chose. Karl se dépêcha de le suivre. De là commença une course entre les deux joueurs incroyablement intense. Parfois, Albus remontait, puis quelques secondes après, repiquée vers le sol. Karl le suivait dans tous ces mouvements, tellement que les voir s'élever et tournoyer ainsi nous rendaient un peu tous malades. Le balai d'Albus tourna brusquement alors que les attrapeurs étaient au centre du stade, il avait perdu la balle des yeux Karl, lui, s'éleva haut dans le ciel et tendit sa main. Je senti la main de Scorpius se poser sur la mienne tandis qu'il regardait le bras du joueur s'élever ainsi dans le ciel. L'instant sembla durer des heures et le public avait comme retenu sa respiration. La main de Zabini se ferma et un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage.

_« Karl Zabini attrape le vif d'or ce qui offre 150 points à son équipe. Serpentard gagne la partie avec 260 points contre 90 points pour Gryffondor » _

Des tonnerres d'applaudissement retentirent dans notre tribune, tous les serpentard avaient l'air ravie, Scorpius me regardai avec un grand sourire. Entre deux sourires et applaudissement, je glissa un regard sur les joueurs or et rouge, James, qui était poursuiveur avait l'air d'en vouloir à son petit frère. Le pauvre Albus avait l'air totalement abattu, encore plus que le reste de son équipe.

- Tu nous porte chance ! Me cria joyeusement Lucas alors qu'il descendait le gradin.

Je me contentai de rire, pas certaine que j'y soit pour quelque chose à cette victoire. Scorpius se leva, l'air heureux.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné Vanessa.

- De rien ! C'était marrant. Et ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je le senti approcher et déposer ses lèvres contre ma joue, mon teint avait dû prendre un teint rouge pivoine et cela me rendit un peu honteuse. Il détourna son regard de moi et descendit à son tour les marches des gradins. Je le suivis et nous sortîmes tous les deux du stade. Mon cœur battait à une allure curieusement rapide, j'avais mis ça sous le compte de l'excitation du match, mais même lorsque celui si était finit, mon cœur semblait tout de même faire des bons dans ma poitrine. Je glissai un regard vers Scorpius. Joanna avait raison…une part de moi-même était folle de ces cheveux blonds et de ce sourire. En parlant de cheveux blonds, Théa accouru joyeusement vers moi avec un énorme sourire.

- On a gagné ! J'en étais sure ! La jeune fille se mit à rire puis se tourna vers Scorpius. Salut Malfoy je ne savais pas que tu trainais avec Goldstein. Fait attention à elle hein…et ne lui fait pas de mal.

- J'y veillerai Théa, ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune fille partie en souriant.

- Une pile électrique… déclarai-je à demi-mot avec affection.

- Une quoi ? Demanda Scorpius.

- Rien…tu ne comprendrais pas. Sal sorcier.

Il se mit à rire.

- J'oubliais que tu parlais comme une moldue Goldstein. Répliqua t'il taquin.

Je me mis à sourire, encore un peu plus, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château. Sur le chemin, j'aperçus le professeur Lupin l'air un peu morose, l'air qu'il avait déjà depuis une semaine. Il m'aperçut lui aussi et se dirigea vers moi.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Mademoiselle Goldstein… je vous remercie pour vos mots de bienvenue, j'ai était ravie que vous pensiez autant à moi, et surpris.

- Je ne vous déteste pas Professeur, enfin pas autant que ce que vous imaginez.

- Vous m'envoyez ravi. Reprit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux tout en hochant la tête en signe de salutation. Et il reprit son chemin.

Cet homme était étrange. Je n'arrêtai pas de me demander pourquoi il avait un air si triste depuis la sortie à Prés-au-Lard, mais j'avais accepté de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question. Je n'étais pas certaine que s'intéresser à la vie privée des professeurs était une très bonne idée. Scorpius était enjoué et semblait impatient de retourner dans sa salle commune pour fêter la victoire avec ces amis. Je ne m'imposai donc pas très longtemps et lui assura qu'il pouvait y aller. Quoiqu'un peu triste, je regagnai à mon tour ma salle commune. J'arrivai devant la statue de pierre qui gardé l'entrée de la tour lorsque celle si ouvrit les yeux c'était une femme a la mine expressive qui me dit d'une voix lente :

_« J'étais demain, mais je serai aussi hier. Qui suis-je ? »_

Je fronçai les sourcils et me mit à réfléchir. J'avais toujours eu peur de ne pas trouver la réponse aux énigmes de la statue. Si c'était le cas je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un trouve la réponse et me fasse entrer.

- Aujourd'hui ? Déclarai-je.

La femme de pierre hocha la tête se tourna et me laissa ouvrir la porte de la tour. Une fois rentré, je m'affalai sur un fauteuil de velours bleu et jeta un regard à mon écharpe. Je sorti ma baguette de chêne de ma poche et prononça d'une voix que je voulais assurée :

- Bleulinis color

Je fus satisfaite de voir que le tissu reprit sa couleur d'origine sans problème. La salle commune n'était pas très fréquentée. Deux premières années travaillaient à une table, Lisa Chester et une autre fille de quatrièmes années chuchotaient à voix basse sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et un garçon de troisième année était plongé dans son manuel de sortilèges. Aucun signe de Joanna ou d'Arnold. Je décidai donc de me lever et d'aller voir dans notre dortoir mais la chambre était vide. Je me senti tomber sur mon lit et fermer les yeux, contente d'avoir passé une bonne après-midi.

A SUIVRE


End file.
